1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved shooting patch and, more particularly, pertains to assisting a user to determine when he or she is properly positioning and aiming a firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of re-coil pads for firearms is known in the prior art. More specifically, re-coil pads for firearms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of positioning the butt end of a firearm are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for assisting a user in absorbing recoil from a firearm. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,521 to Sutton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,374 to Santarossa and U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,366 to Thompson all disclose shock-relieving pads for firearms. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,889 to Pachmayr; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,358 to Matumori and U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,125 to Allen each disclose pads which are employed in reducing firearm recoil. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,241 to Grant illustrates a shoulder pad cushion.
In this respect, the shooting patch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a user to determine when he or she is properly positioning and aiming a firearm, while also reducing recoil.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shooting patch which can be used for assisting a user to determine when he or she is properly positioning and aiming a firearm. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.